Arn and Tessy: A Meeting
by thistlesherastiliin
Summary: Arn Jorgan, a sniper with the Deadeyes meets a young Jedi Padawan, Tessy Revel, while working to help rebuild Cathar tree cities on the planet Cathar.
1. Chapter 1

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We had character concepts in both our legacies that we wanted to intertwine in relationships and these stories are the result of our lack of patience while waiting for the Cathar race to be implemented within SWTOR. Arn obviously cannot yet exist in game but all the others referenced in this series of stories can and do. There were of course be TWO Aric Jorgans in this series of stores as well, and we didn't rename them being overfond of his name for both of us, the physical descriptions and relationships should make the different Aric's clear however._

_Cast of Characters:_

_Arn Jorgan-Cathar, sniper, member of the Deadeyes, adopted son of Aric Jorgan and Kheari Thistle (Commando Trooper), Thistle Legacy_

_Aric Jorgan(Thistle Legacy) - retired Trooper, father of Arn, married to Kheari Thistle(retired Trooper), works within the Cathar community facilitating fostering of kits who have lost families in the war and arranging adoptions. Runs a fostering home with his wife Kheari on Corellia._

_Kheari Thistle Jorgan (Thistle Legacy) - retired Trooper, mother of Arn, married to Aric Jorgan, Runs a fostering home with her husband Aric on Corellia._

_Nels - Cathar sniper, member of the Deadeyes, friend of Arn Jorgan (Thistle Legacy)_

_Tedder - Human sniper, member of the Deadeyes, friend of Arn Jorgan (Thistle Legacy)_

_Ryll - biological son of Kheari and Aric Jorgan, Mirialan/Cathar hybrid. Studying at the Academy, plans to become a Trooper. (Thistle Legacy)_

_Elara - biological daughter (twin of Ryll) of Kheari and Aric Jorgan, Mirialan/Cathar hybrid, studying to become a Reclamations Specialist (Thistle Legacy)_

_Ky'arra Thistle - Jedi Master, Master of Tessy Revel (Sherastiliin Legacy, biological daughter of Sildrest and Nia'ree, adopted daughter of Andronikos (Drew) Revel)_

**H**anging on a half-completed bridge, Arn gripped his way up and stood on the completed section, unstrapping tools from his waist and handing them to the men and women working on this section with a grin. Anders grinned and waved at the young Cathar. "Who needs those slow lifting machines when we have our goat-cat to bring tools to us."

"Hey! I'm not a goat. That's my mom." Arn chuckled in a low voice. "I'm just accomplished at getting to where she is. So, do you have tools that need passing up to the next level?" Arn scanned the next platform above him. "I think they've finished enough I can get to them now."

An older Cathar woman looked up from her work and laughed. "So this is what troopers do in their time off? Help rebuild cities?"

Arn grinned and looked at his two pals from the Deadeyes working alongside her. "Well, sometimes we do. And we're snipers. Get the terminology right." He chuckled. "So up? Or back down to get more supplies for you folks?"

**T**essy was scowling as she worked, muttering under her breath about people not understanding the concept of 'accident'. She had been banished to the treetops to lop off the small branches with her light saber since they wouldn't even trust her with so much as a paintbrush. There was irony there, she was sure.

The vine harness creaked gently as she hopped around the trunk. Her job was only to cut the small ones, nothing wider than five centimeters since they were going to fall down to the people below. She twisted and bent to reach a branch near her knee level, letting out some of the slack to drop her down at bit as she did so.

There was a sickening snap and Tessy didn't even have time to scream before she was falling. Fortunately for everyone below her, the light saber had a safety and turned off when she wasn't holding it. It tumbled out of her reach as she fell.

**A**rn heard a snap and looked up to the sight of a body tumbling down. He moved rapidly and reached out long arms which snagged and pulled it into his chest as the...woman...he noted now, human from the looks of it...was about to pass their half completed section of the bridge. Settling her against his chest while he cradled her, a charming grin on his face, he chuckled. "Hey there. I had no idea pretty women fell from the sky here or I'd have volunteered to work on the city a lot sooner."

His buddies snorted and poked each other. "Yeah of course, HE catches the girl, while we pound hammers. I see how it is..."

**T**essy was attempting to figure out a way to slow herself with the Force, and composing a farewell letter to her family. If there was a way for a Jedi to survive a fall of this distance, they didn't teach it nearly early enough for her liking. Her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt. She stifled a shriek when she realized that she had not in fact hit the ground. Someone had caught her. Someone with strong arms and a hard, warm chest.

Slowly, she registered the teasing comment about pretty girls falling out of the sky and the laughter of his friends. A hot, scarlet, blush covered her whole face. He hadn't let her down yet, so she covered her face with her hands to try and maintain some dignity. When she felt like her voice might not squeak and shake she said, "Please, let me down."

Arn reached a gentle hand to hers and moved one off her face. Warm golden-green eyes looked at her and he smiled softly. "Didn't mean to embarrass you miss. Just startled me." Placing her feet down gently to the inside of the platform, making sure she was not near an edge, he gave her a kind look. Holding out his hand to her, his cheek twitched in a suppressed smile. "I'm Arn, Arn Jorgan. Nice to meet you."

Tessy felt the heat in her cheeks subside a bit as he spoke. She still couldn't quite meet the man's eyes though. Taking his hand after a slight pause she said, "My name is Tessy." Biting her lip, she raised her eyes to finally meet his and her twinkling smile slowly spread across her face, "I guess I should thank you. I probably would have made quite a crater if you hadn't caught me."

Arn glanced down the path he'd taken up to the bridge. "I don't see any lifters now. Guess you can sit and wait till one comes this way, unless you'd like me to take you down."

Anders took a good look at Tessy and paled, rubbing his leg and remembering the nail in his pants. He cleared his throat. "I think you should take her down, Arn. She'd be perfectly safe with you taking her..." he muttered under his breath "...and we would too."

Arn raised his eyebrow at Anders hearing his muttering words and smiled brightly at Tessy "Care to have an adventure?"

Tessy pursed her lips. She raised one eyebrow as she looked at Anders having also heard his muttering, "I seem to recall that you weren't actually injured. So, I'm not sure what you're crying about," then she turned to Arn, "Actually, when my harness doesn't break, I do pretty well on my own." Grinning, she leapt and landed lightly on a platform over twenty feet away. "If you want an adventure, you'll have to keep up!" She called back to him.

Arn grinned widely and chuckled. "She reminds me of mom."

Nels nudged his fellow Deadeye, watching Arn's face. "Uh oh, he's intrigued. We can't get thrown off Cathar right?"

Tedder looked at Arn's face. "I dunno, maybe... " A sudden look of relief hit his face. "Wait! His Dad's working here too. Maybe we can save ourselves."

Arn rounded sharply, eyes narrowed at his friends. "Do you want me to pound you now, or later? Drop it. We won't get thrown off the planet. And we didn't last time anyway, it was Nar Shaddaa, I'd have had to do a lot more than that to manage us getting thrown off." Arn turned to the edge of the platform. "Time for more tools?" He grinned at Anders. "Back in a bit. Feel free to throw my friends off the platform for me." He chortled and jumped to the platform below and made his way down, watching Tessy as she leapt ahead of him, smiling at her graceful leaps.

Bouncing from platform to platform, Tessy made her way down toward the ground level. She kept one eye open for her light saber. Master Ky'arra would not be happy with her if she lost it again. Granted, she usually did find it...eventually, but being lectured by her master was not high on her list of things she wanted to experience today. About thirty-five feet above the ground, she saw her light saber. The hook had somehow managed to catch in the leaves or something. She eyed it and the ground below. It was a few feet above her head and out a ways from the platform. Probably nearly at the limit to what she could jump to. Bending her knees she pushed off, using the Force to propel her through the air. She snatched the weapon, flipped over and landed, crouched on the ground. Tossing her ponytail back over her shoulder, she looked up to see the Cathar who had caught her was following her down.

Arn stopped on the last platform before the ground to admire her landing and then leapt the rest of the way down, landing lightly on his feet next to the Jedi. His golden-green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Jedi huh? They actually have some real places set up that are permanent that we can eat at now. Could I buy you dinner?"

Tessy bit her lip and focused her gaze on her light saber, rubbing at some of the scratches in the casing. "I...I guess dinner is okay...I..." she looked around. Normally this was when Master Ky'arra showed up to take her pupil in hand and explain how Jedi were supposed to behave in a given situation. At the moment, there was no sign of her master's distinctive white hair. Shyly, she raised her eyes, looking up through her lashes at Arn and smiled, "Okay."

His eyes lit up and a huge smile opened on his face. "See you around seven then? The Jedi encampment? I need to start climbing back up with tools I suppose or those no-good friends of mine will start complaining I am slacking while they pound nails."

"Okay," Tessy watched as he started free climbing the tree again. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep the giggles from escaping and kept her eyes on him until he was too high to see well. Remembering where she was and why, she sighed and looked around. The few workers on the ground level were giving her wary looks. Clipping her light saber back to her belt, she made her way back to where she and her master had set up camp.

Arn headed back to the trooper camp at dusk and cleaned up, pointedly ignoring Nels and Tedder's gibes. "Just because you two losers refuse to take a chance doesn't mean I should be encumbered by your stupidity. Shut your mouths or I will shut them for you, and I don't want to do that now because I'd have to clean up again." Arn grinned slowly with eyes narrowed in a deadly look.

"Right, shutting up." Tedder shook his head. "You're going to get into trouble though. You only like the deadly ones. She'll turn out to be a closet Sith or something, mark my words."

**A**rn headed to the restaurant looking thoughtful and ordered an assorted picnic basket along with some water flasks. He grabbed some portable lighting, tossing it in a pack and headed over to the Jedi encampment. Looking around he spotted the beautiful girl with the bright blue eyes and waved. He noticed she appeared to be dodging an older, white haired Jedi woman who was currently being distracted by a dark-haired man. He crept up behind her silently and tapped her lightly on the shoulder figuring she'd feel his presence through the Force if nothing else, once he got close.

The tap on her shoulder made Tessy smile. She had been waiting for Arn to show up, so she immediately felt his presence. It was warm and strong and made her feel very comfortable. Casting a look at Master Ky'arra and seeing she was entirely absorbed in her husband at the moment, Tessy turned and smiled at the Cathar, "Hello," she said quietly.

Arn quirked a quick grin and inclined his hand out of the camp after offering a hand to her. "I thought a night time picnic, don't worry I brought lighting, might be more enjoyable. What do you think? I'm pretty good at finding good spots to flop and talk. My mom's big on climbing, camping and generally being outdoors."

"Well, you kept me from plummeting to my death out of a tree," Tessy giggled, "I think I can trust you to find a spot to set up a picnic."

"Great. I scoped out a spot earlier while I was thinking and climbing." He grinned and led her to a nice grove and set up lighting and a blanket and laid out food and then laid down on his stomach and propped himself on his elbows, eyes focused on Tessy's. "Okay, so basics out of the way. Arn Jorgan. I'm a trooper, sharpshooter, in the Deadeyes. You've probably never heard of them. No one does really. Not part of our job to be too noticeable. My parents are both retired troopers. Mom runs a fostering center now, helping Cathar kits get adopted when they lose their families. That's how they got me. Lost my family on Taris, got a new one on Corellia." Arn's good nature, kindness and general open acceptance of people shone through like a beacon across the Force while he talked. "Anything else you want to know?"

Tessy listened quietly. A number of potential problems were running through her mind about sharing pretty much anything about her family. Arn seemed more than willing to accept whatever she might say, but as with everyone she met in the Republic, she had to be careful. She looked up when he finished talking, "Any siblings? How did you end up here volunteering? Um..." she giggled, "I don't know. Anything you want to share, I guess."

"Have a younger brother and sister, twins, Ryll and Elara. They are biologic I guess you'd call it. Little odd, since mom's Mirialan, but they both take after Dad. Mom's big on relics and such, she seemed to think I'd get into less trouble helping out here than any of the other places I've gone when on leave." His eyes sparkled mischievously while he pursed his lips in suppressed laughter. "I have no idea why she thinks I'd get into trouble though." He smiled and grabbed a fruit. "So why'd you want to be Jedi?"

"What else do you do when you're strong in the Force?" she shrugged, "Not a lot of options really."

"I know there's several kinds of Jedi though, which one are you?"

"Well, I'm the one who jumps in first," Tessy grinned, "Smashes everything I can, and hopes someone else is paying at least a little bit of attention and I won't end up dead. That's the theory anyway. I'm still training. Not actually a Knight yet."

Arn laughed hugely. "That sounds almost exactly like my mother. She was a Major in Havoc squad before she retired. Dad was her XO. Mom's little but strong. And trust me she can smash anything. Quiet is not her strong suit."

Tessy giggled at that, "Well, I do try to be quiet. It's really not my thing though," she sighed then, "And I'm probably one of the clumsiest Jedi in the galaxy. My poor master pulls half her hair out on a regular basis because I've broken something else, or lost my light saber again." She patted her hip, "I'm just glad I managed to find it today before she found out I'd lost it, I wasn't really in the mood for another lecture on light saber care."

"Didn't look too clumsy when you were jumping platforms. Just sounds like you are a bit accident-prone to me. Eat something." He smiled quietly, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. And I swear I'm not going to get grabby. Just wanted to tell you." He quirked a quick grin and took another bite of his apple, looking at her.

Tessy colored and pulled a sandwich out of the basket. She took a couple of bites and then shrugged, "You call it accident-prone, my master calls it insanity, and Papan calls it enthusiasm."

"Yeah, I can see where that could get you into trouble with Jedi. A little enthusiasm is good, a lot might not be. Mostly I'm quiet, but I love being around enthusiasm. Your papan your Dad?"

"Um, yes. He is. I don't get to see him often. Jedi have this thing about spending time with family. My master tends to allow me to visit more than others would. Papan is one of my favorite people in the whole galaxy though," her eyes sparkled as she thought about him.

"Yeah, know the feeling. My Dad, well he knows exactly how I feel usually. He's just good at reading me I guess, and he lost his family the same way I did, so we just kinda meshed when we met. You know, you don't have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable. I can tell you hesitate talking about your family. It's perfectly fine. I wanted to spend time with you. Got nothing to do with anything else, just something to talk about, there's lots of other things we can talk about though."

Tessy smiled, her eyes glowing warmly at him, "I appreciate that. It's not that it makes me uncomfortable exactly, but my family is a little unusual. And not that I don't trust you, it's just not something I share with everyone. But thank you for understanding."

He grinned lightly. "Come out with me again during the daytime and I will show you bizarre talents that you should not talk about unless you want my poor pals to be beaten to a pulp. Mom taught me how to weave flower chains and I am very good at it. And they would look good on you."

"I challenge you to a flower chain duel then. My aunt taught me," she grinned.

"Sounds fun. I'm in. You are definitely far more interesting than the average beautiful girl who falls from the stars." He winked playfully.

Tessy threw back her head and laughed, "You made this seem like an unusual occurrence in your life. Now you're telling me you just travel around rescuing clumsy girls who fall out of trees."

"Rescue, yes, it's an occupational hazard. It's usually not beautiful girls though. Mostly very cranky people who don't necessarily want to be rescued that we get sent after to retrieve. I prefer the retrieval to head shots though, always a chance if you can bring them back alive I should take you back to your camp, it's getting late. But I'm holding you to the chain flower contest. How about tomorrow afternoon? It's supposed to be a rest day and folks won't be expecting us to tote tools and climb trees and whatnot tomorrow." Gathering up the remaining supplies he chucked them into the basket and the basket back into his pack. He reached out his hand and offered her a hand up.

Taking Arn's hand, Tessy popped up to her feet and grinned. "As long as my master doesn't have some 'important Jedi business' for me to attend to, I'll be free."

Looking down for a moment, a quiet smile hit Arn's face and he reeled her in closer to him. "Would you object to a kiss? Because I'd really like to. Kiss you that is." He touched the back of his hand to her cheek softly and held her eyes patiently. The gold and green of his eyes looking warmly into hers.

Tessy felt her face heating again and her heart started to pound. Her fingertips fluttered against his chest where her hand had come to rest when he pulled her close and she could feel his heart pounding as well. She cast her eyes down and then back up to his, looking shyly through her lashes again. A smile slowly crept across her face and she gave him a tiny nod, "Okay."

He slid his hands to her waist holding her loosely, leaned in and very softly pressed his lips to hers before pulling back and looking into her eyes. The gold of his eyes grew intense for a moment looking into the blue of hers before he hugged her to him very gently and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Come on, let's get you back to your Master before you get in trouble."

Tessy leaned into him for a moment, feeling the warmth of his aura surround her. She nodded, "She probably hasn't noticed yet that I'm gone. But yeah, she will soon."

Arn dropped her back near the tents and smiled. "I'll look for you tomorrow. Hopefully your Master won't find anything for you to do." He headed back to his tents and found his pals regaling his Dad with the story of the girl who fell from the trees straight into his arms earlier in the day. Arn gave Nels and Tedder a dirty look that strongly implied that they were going to feel pain later for that particular revelation. Tedder then had the balls to tell his father he'd talked the girl into dinner and that he was just back from said dinner. Arn's eyes flared and Tedder realized his promised pounding had just increased by several fold from the pressed lips combined with the flared eyes that Arn was directing at him. Arn spun on his heel without a word, walked out of the tent and sat on a rock outside, counting and trying to cool down, figuring he could at least manage that before Dad came out to grill him.

Aric gave Arn a few minutes after he had stalked off and his buddies slunk away. It was clear they had hit a nerve with his son, and he would need a little time to calm down. Taking a deep breath, Aric stood and walked slowly, almost without thinking, to where Arn was seated on a rock a little distance from the camp. He stood quietly next to the younger Cathar for a long moment. "It's usually best to ignore your friends when they get that way. They rarely know what's really going on."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled slightly. "It was kinda funny I suppose. Beautiful girls falling out of trees into your arms aren't that common after all. She's a Jedi. She says she's clumsy, I doubt that, sounds more accident-prone. We just had an outside picnic and talked."

"A Jedi, huh? I wonder what she was doing up high, most of them have been working on the lower levels, helping move the heavier materials." Nothing that Arn had said was cause for concern, but there was something in his tone, coupled with his reaction to his friends' teasing that told Aric there might be more to the story. He wouldn't push though. Arn would talk when he was ready. He always did.

"Not that kind of Jedi, Dad. She's an apprentice anyway, but a Knight, not the healing kind who can move things." He closed his eyes thinking about the blue depths of her eyes, then opened them again, fixing his eyes in the distance recalling every feature of her face, the little smile when she had let him kiss her caused a tiny smile to play on his face, completely forgetting his Dad standing there.

Aric watched Arn's expression change and a worried look crossed his face. He cleared his throat to remind his son he was there, "I admit I don't know that much about Jedi, son, but I think telekinesis is pretty universal for them. But she's more of a melee fighter then? Again, not an expert by any means on what Jedi do or how they do it."

Arn nodded. "Yes more a fighter. That's what she said. She apparently loses things a lot, and gives her Master headaches." He chuckled lightly. "Can't imagine why. Anders seemed to think she was an accident waiting to happen, he said something about her nailing his pants to a board earlier when they let her help on the bridges. And a paint can when she was painting, that's where the three folks we saw scrubbing green paint off them came from. Shoulda seen her jumping from platform to platform though when she got down after she fell, it was her harness that broke, so graceful, and that smile..."

Pulling himself back in from whatever place he had been he looked up into his Dad's face. "Her name's Tessy. She's over with Master Ky'arra." He chuckled. "And if she isn't pulled into 'important Jedi business' tomorrow,we're dueling daisy chains, she claims she's better than me."

"She sounds like she's a lot of fun," Aric said carefully, "I think I'd like to meet her at some point. And you'd better do your mom proud making those flower chains."

"Yeah, should head to bed. I think I can manage to avoid killing Nels and Tedder now. See you tomorrow Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We had character concepts in both our legacies that we wanted to intertwine in relationships and these stories are the result of our lack of patience while waiting for the Cathar race to be implemented within SWTOR. _

_Arn obviously cannot yet exist in game but all the others referenced in this series of stories can and do._

_There will be TWO Aric Jorgans in this series of stores as well, and we didn't rename them being overfond of his name for both of us, the physical descriptions and relationships should make the different Aric's clear however. Aric Jorgan, Sherastiliin Legacy has the cougar base appearance. Aric Jorgan, Thistle Legacy has the cheetah appearance in game._

_Cast of Characters:_

_Arn Jorgan-Cathar, sniper, member of the Deadeyes, adopted son of Aric Jorgan and Kheari Thistle (Commando Trooper), Thistle Legacy_

_Aric Jorgan(Thistle Legacy) - retired Trooper, father of Arn, married to Kheari Thistle(retired Trooper), works within the Cathar community facilitating fostering of kits who have lost families in the war and arranging adoptions. Runs a fostering home with his wife Kheari on Corellia._

_Kheari Thistle Jorgan (Thistle Legacy) - retired Trooper, mother of Arn, married to Aric Jorgan, Runs a fostering home with her husband Aric on Corellia._

_Nels - Cathar sniper, member of the Deadeyes, friend of Arn Jorgan (Thistle Legacy)_

_Tedder - Human sniper, member of the Deadeyes, friend of Arn Jorgan (Thistle Legacy)_

_Ryll - biological son of Kheari and Aric Jorgan, Mirialan/Cathar hybrid. Studying at the Academy, plans to become a Trooper. (Thistle Legacy)_

_Elara - biological daughter (twin of Ryll) of Kheari and Aric Jorgan, Mirialan/Cathar hybrid, studying to become a Reclamations Specialist (Thistle Legacy)_

_Rich - Archibald Kimble. otherwise known as Doc in game, husband of Ky'arra Thistle. Thisle Legacy. _

_Ky'arra Thistle - Jedi Master, Master of Tessy Revel (Sherastiliin Legacy, biological daughter of Sildrest and Nia'ree, adopted daughter of Andronikos (Drew) Revel)_

**A**rn woke up as he usually did with the dawn, smacked Nels and Tedder both on the head after he dressed, and headed out to check and see if anybody needed any help with the city or if the proposed rest day was indeed happening. After getting caf in the main tent he headed over to the range they had set up for the troopers and worked for a couple hours, relaxing while he took out targets with ease. He vaguely noticed Tedder and Nels when they arrived but they generally didn't talk when they were focused on their shooting so they worked in companionable silence.

**K**y'arra woke to the sound of her padawan singing a bizarre song while she washed her face. It seemed to involve a 'drunken sailor' and she'd never heard it or her padawan sing before. Ky'arra cut her eyes over to her husband with a disturbed look on her face.

Rich let out a deep chuckle. "I think your padawan found a boyfriend...or something. Maybe that fella who caught her yesterday. You did hear about that didn't you? Her harness broke and she fell out of the tree and one of the young Cathar caught her."

Ky'arra frowned. "No, she didn't mention that. I'll ask her about it..."

Rich laid a hand on her arm. "Now, don't go worrying over nothing. She likely thought you'd point out her accidents if she mentioned that one. And no one got hurt. Not even her. She's allowed to have a discreet crush. Not like you can throw stones, you know." He grinned in his most charming manner while he blew his wife a kiss.

Ky'arra eyes narrowed and her smile became crafty. "Fine Mr. Gossip. You find out his name and all the particulars and I won't grill her." She kissed him lightly on the nose and sauntered out to wash her face triumphantly.

A few hours later, Rich returned wearing a satisfied smirk "The name of said Cathar is Arn Jorgan. He's a sniper in the Deadeyes. His father is Aric Jorgan. You know, the ex-Havoc squad guy who is helping out on the city. His mother is apparently also ex-Havoc. They run a fostering home now. From the sound of things a nice guy. Fairly laid back as Cathar go. Not someone I'd worry about around your padawan though."

**A**fter lunch, Arn looked pointedly at Tedder and Nels. "You are_ not _giving me grief. Got it?"

The two friends looked at each other, startled. Neither had expected Arn to set up something again quite so soon with the girl. "Right. No grief. No talking to Dad. We like our heads attached." Both nodded.

Arn stared at them until he was quite certain his point was made and then headed out to see if Tessy was involved in 'important Jedi business'. Walking silently through the grass, he headed to the Jedi encampment, glancing around for the dark-haired Jedi. He leaned against a tree, arms crossed, patiently waiting when he spotted her. Her movements graceful and flowing. The wind moving her hair subtly as she moved through the forms. The intensity of her gaze as she worked was captivating. His eyes glowed golden-green as a smile slowly spread on his face as he watched her.

Tessy finished her set of exercises and her eyes opened, unerringly turning to the Cathar watching from the shade of a nearby tree. She smiled at him and sent her training saber back to the rack. Her aim was a little off and the whole rack fell over with a loud clatter. Wincing, Tessy trudged over and picked the rack back up. Muttering under her breath, she started stacking the fallen training sabers back in their places.

Arn smiled and caught her eye and inclined his head out of the camp questioning. He glanced around with a grin and headed over to the rack. "Like some help with that?"

"Thank you," she said, "You'd think I could put a training saber away without some sort of calamity, but no."

"You didn't seem to have any problem when you were doing the forms. I suspect you don't when you're fighting either, right? So don't worry so much about the accidents, they aren't important things." He chuckled softly and stacked. "Just don't worry about being perfect. Nobody is. I'm a sniper. I miss. Things happen. It's just life."

"I'll try to remember that," she smiled gratefully at him and placed the last training weapon on the rack. "So, you said something about flower chains. Where are we finding flowers at?"

Arn raised his eyebrows with a sneaky grin. "I suppose I won't swear you to secrecy. You seem fairly trustworthy." He winked at her lightly. "I found a grove the first day off when I started working on the city a week ago. It's filled with flowers. I'll show you."

Tessy grinned and fell into step beside him. Her hair was in a single plait today and swung back and forth as she walked. "Is there some sort of prize for winning this duel? Say, loser has to wear the flower chains for an entire work day?" Her eyes sparkled.

Laughing, he caught her hand and swung it between them. "I might be persuaded to a prize. A whole day I don't know. I'm not sure Tedder and Nels would survive the day if, in the VERY unlikely event," his eyes glowed into hers, "I lost."

"Ooh, so confident," she giggled, "And how do we determine the winner? Number of wreaths? Length of chain? Or aesthetics? These are all important qualities in a flower chain you know."

"Difficult choice. Best to have a neutral judge. But we don't have one. So perhaps all three and we shall just have to judge ourselves." Arn smiled as he led Tessy behind a gap in a boulder that opened into a field filled with wildflowers. Turning to face her with a smile he asked, "This work for you?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Tessy exclaimed, her face lit up with delight and she clapped both hands over her mouth. She turned and smiled incandescently at him as her hands fell away from her face, "I had no idea this was here!" She wandered into the meadow, picking fragrant blooms and feeling the warmth of the sun on her head and shoulders.

Grinning, Arn headed after Tessy. He found a good spot and settled down to plait, planning out a pattern he could weave through her braid while he watched her with glimmering eyes. After he got a start on the pattern he remembered his pack and laid it down since it contained the snack he'd brought in case they got hungry while they were in the meadow.

Tessy wandered the meadow, weaving as she walked. Her chains were somewhat wild and wandering, but beautiful and sweet-smelling. She looped her finished wreaths over her arm, a longer one around her neck and one flower with a stem too short to weave was tucked into the hair behind one ear.

Arn's eyes drank her in while she wandered, memorizing the way she moved, the way she smiled, the flowers draped over her, the scent of the meadow, the quiet chirp of the birds, all of it burned into his heart. He wove a long chain necklace without much thought and then started a cape of sorts, one his mother had made him one day when she had laughingly crowned him 'king of the meadow' when he was in a foul mood and needed cheering.

He waited till she wandered close enough and snagged an ankle, pulling her down, laughing. "Come on, quit weaving. You can't pick the whole meadow. Besides, mine can't be finished till it's in your hair. So you have to sit still a minute."

"Which way should I sit?" Tessy asked with a soft smile laying all of her wreaths down but one. She took the longest and draped it over his head, "There." She giggled.

He caught her shoulders and turned her facing away. The light tickling of his claws touched barely on her scalp periodically as he braided flowers through the braid in her hair. She felt a soft weight on her shoulders as a mass of flowers settled there, draping down. Arn turned her back around to him and his breath caught looking at her. After a moment he shut his eyes, trying to slow the pounding of his heart. After he caught his breath he opened them again, his eyes still glowing golden-green, his hands on her shoulders; he pulled her to him and pressed her back into the grass, covering her face with tiny kisses.

A little, "Oh!" of surprise escaped when Tessy realized they were falling backwards and her fingers dug lightly into his shoulder and upper arm.

His lips eventually slowed and moved to her lips and he kissed her slowly and tenderly until they were both breathless, and then pulled back slightly, eyes locked onto hers and glowing with a curl of a smile across his face, one hand caught in her hair, stroking gently while another rested on her waist.

Tessy bit her lip, one hand came up to lightly touch Arn's face while her eyes searched his. He was creating exhilarating feelings that she hadn't even dreamed of. She was suddenly intensely grateful that she had never been taught, as so many of her fellow Jedi had, that emotions would lead to the Dark side. As the child of a Sith, who used the Light more diligently than most Jedi, Tessy knew full well the power of strong emotions. She also had a master who was, as far as she could tell, head over heels in love with her husband, and she also was a faithful servant of the Light. Feeling very daring, Tessy leaned up and pressed her lips to Arn's again very softly.

Arn gently but firmly kept his hand on her waist, fighting for self-control while he gently pressed his canines into her lower mouth and touched her lips with his tongue, softly exploring her mouth. His other hand stroked her hair and neck though never falling below her collarbone.

Her surprised gasp turned into a little sound of delight when Arn deepened the kiss. Tessy was just starting to work out how to respond when her holo started beeping insistently. Pulling back from Arn, she shot him an apologetic smile and tried to catch her breath before she answered. Inhaling deeply, she hit the receive button, "Yes, Master Ky'arra?"

Ky'arra pursed her lips at Tessy, noting her flushed features which matched up with the tumultuous Force surge she had felt from her padawan. She mentally noted that her husband was in for a stern lecture in the definition of 'safe'. "Please come back to the encampment, padawan. I have some tasks for you. Now."

Tessy's stomach dropped at her master's expression and she knew that any hope she had in keeping things from her master, at least until she figured out herself what was going on, was gone, "Yes, master. I'll be back shortly."

Arn's smile faded a bit looking at her. "You're in trouble aren't you?" He winced. "I'm...sorry, I know you feel things through the Force, didn't realize, um everything went out."

A lopsided smile appeared on Tessy's face, "Don't worry. She'll probably want to 'talk' but I don't think I'm in serious trouble. Even if I am," she smiled shyly, "It was worth it."

A low chuckle escaped his throat and he smiled again at her. "Well, let's get you back then. Less trouble if we don't dawdle." He took her back to the encampment by a shorter and less beautiful path, and she was back within a few minutes. Master Ky'arra was standing, waiting. Arn smiled lightly at Tessy, stepped into the clearing and headed over to her. "I know, not who you called, but figured I'd best introduce myself. Arn Jorgan." He held out his hand and held her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Master Ky'arra."

Rich leaned against the tent rail chuckling at the Cathar's steady nerves. Clearly he had dealt with Jedi at least enough to know you were better off making your intentions clear than masking anything.

Ky'arra suppressed a small smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I need to talk to my padawan now however, if you don't mind."

Arn nodded and caught Tessy's eye, giving her a warm glance before heading out.

Ky'arra crossed her arms and tapped a foot, looking at her padawan. "What exactly do you have to say for yourself, padawan?"

Tessy watched Arn walk away before she turned to her master, "I'm not sure, Master Ky'arra. I don't understand how something can feel so powerful in such a short time."

Rich raised a finger. "I can. Cathar don't do dalliances or the like. They're, um, like Wookiees. Life Mate. Bonding. That kinda thing." Catching the glare from his wife, Rich retreated rapidly into the tent trying to figure out how he was getting out of this mess now.

Ky'arra took a deep breath and looked into Tessy's eyes, trying desperately to control her desire to strangle her husband in front of Tessy. "Perhaps you should...meditate a while, while I discuss...things with my husband Nia'drestia."

"If you think that's best, master," Tessy said in a quiet voice.

Ky'arra stalked into the tent. "How exactly did you interpret _that_ as safe?"

Rich held up his hands in surrender. "How was I supposed to know they could fall in love in milliseconds?" Looking thoughtful, he caught his wife's eyes. "You know that girl is _never _quiet. And she was...so maybe hold off killing me for a few minutes?"

Ky'arra shook her finger in Rich's face. "You are not distracting me Archibald Kimble. YOU are in trouble."

**A**rn waited quietly in the shadow of the trees, listening to Ky'arra. When Tessy walked away to meditate he silently moved over to where she sat. "I don't want to get you in more trouble with your Master, but do you want to talk? Her husband said some things that might not make a lot of sense. I could clear it up if you wanted me to."

Tessy looked up at Arn, eyes luminous, "Right now, I'll take anything that can help me understand. Because I'm very confused. I've never..." she shook her head, "I'm not a typical Jedi, but I still grew up for a large part of my adolescence with the Order. There are a lot of things they don't tell you apparently. And I was always on the outside because of my background, so if other students talked, I was never included."

He smiled slowly, catching her eyes. "When you...fell...and I saw you it was like...hard to describe..I guess electricity, I just wanted to know you. And talking, it was more so. Cathar are different I guess in a way, we 'know' when we find the one the galaxy made for us. That's what you feel like to me. I can't claim to know your mind on it though. That's your decision not mine." He smiled wryly. "It's entirely possible, believe me, for me to have a life bond and well, you not. And frankly I wouldn't expect you to know now. But since um, your master's husband put his foot in it I thought you ought to have some idea.. I certainly wasn't…" he chuckled lightly "...planning on bringing it up for a while."

Closing her eyes, Tessy took a deep breath and went over what Arn had said along with the comment from Rich. She allowed the Force to flow through her, calming her and helping her think more clearly. "This is something you can't change though, am I right? Because there are things you don't know about my family, Arn. Things that would make a lot of people turn away from me."

"To the best of my knowledge, no, the universe, the Force, whatever you care to call it, makes just one person for us. We can choose to be with them or not. That's the choice. And I'd give me a chance before you decide I couldn't handle it. You might be surprised."

She nodded slowly, "I'm not sure if it's more fair to tell you and let you decide before I try to figure out what I feel, or figure out my own feelings and then tell you and let you make the final decision. Well," she sighed, "one way is more fair to me, the other is more fair to you."

Arn cleared his throat and smiled slowly, canines showing slightly. "Snipers are patient. I can wait. If you're okay, I can head back to my camp. I just didn't want you alone and confused. I...well you can find me, and we can talk when you want to. Or, other things." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "Up to you."

Tessy felt the little cloud of worry settle into her heart next to the bubble of happiness. She put on a brave smile though, "I'm fine now. Thank you for listening and explaining."

Arn smiled brightly at her and then turned, masking the worried look that settled on his face. He headed not for his tents however, but for his father's. As he reached the tents where his father was staying, he waved him down, having completely forgotten the daisy chain around his neck that still managed to survive despite the mashing it had been subjected to until Tessy's master holo'd her.

Aric's eyebrows shot up, looking at Arn with a curious expression on his face. Arn tracked the direction of his gaze and his eyes flared and he laughed, putting his hand to the chain, shaking his head. "Hey Dad, can we talk?"

"Of course. What's on your mind, son?"

Arn breathed out a long breath. "Tessy mostly. Her Master…well she wasn't overly pleased with her this afternoon and the Master's husband made it considerably worse with a fairly 'broad' explanation of Life Mates to his wife. She's pretty confused right now. I'm not. But, well I sure didn't plan on bringing it up any time soon and now it's sort of rolling around in her head in what is probably not a good way. She has some sort of idea that my knowing...something...about her family might make a difference but she doesn't want to talk about it just yet, not that I blame her. Didn't intend really to do anything but just keep getting to know her. I knew how I felt the moment I saw her really."

"Did you tell her it wouldn't make a difference?"

"Yes. But I can certainly understand that would be hard to believe. It's been less than two days. She fell in the afternoon and well, last night and this afternoon we spent time together. That's not exactly a normal time span for a human to be sure. And she's very...I guess the best way to put it is innocent. She's not opened her heart before. I can feel that."

Aric nodded, "You said she was a Jedi, so that's not really surprising that she hasn't. As far as the length of time you've known each other. Well, some humans believe in love at first sight, you know. So, I don't know that that is as big of an issue as you might think. It sounds like it has more to do with whatever it is she hasn't told you about her family, and for that you're just going to have to be patient. Don't push her, but let her know you're willing to listen to whatever she might want to say."

"Yeah, I can do that. It just...I didn't intend to do anything but be patient. I don't like making her this confused, and frankly I'd like to strangle her Master's husband."

"Unfortunately we can't control others, change the past, or strangle the spouses of Jedi masters. That sounds so odd to say. Her master is really married?"

"Well, Tessy called him her master's husband. And for that matter her Master did when she was...yelling at him, apparently he assured her I was 'perfectly safe.' Whatever that was supposed to mean."

Aric chuckled, "Well, regardless, strangling him is out of the question, though it sounds as though she's taking care of that anyway. I wish I could give you more helpful advice than be patient and listen to her, but I can't. I know how special she has to be to be the one for you, and I wish I could do more."

Arn shook his head. "Yeah. Well, I'll go back to my tent and…" he pulled the chain over his head "...take this off before I do and let Nels and Tedder distract me with relentless teasing. That's sure to help." He chuckled and carefully put the chain in the pack on his back. "See you later, Dad."

**K**y'arra headed back to Tessy's meditation spot after thoroughly expressing to her husband what a deep pit he was in. She looked in the tent at her padawan. "Tessy, how are you feeling about...all this? Can I help?"

Tessy slowly raised her head to meet her master's eyes. She hadn't been able to meditate and had instead been rocking herself, humming quietly one of the lullabies Papan and Gpaw had sung to her as a little girl. "I don't know what to do. If I tell him about my family and he decides he's okay with that, but then I realize that I don't feel that way about him, it's not fair to him at all, but if I wait to tell him until I'm sure what I feel and he decides that he's not okay with it...I don't know what to do."

Ky'arra wrapped her arms around her padawan. "Cathar are very steady people. Passionate, but steady. Just take it a day at a time and see what unfolds about how YOU feel. When you feel it's right, then tell him. Cathar don't use the same words for it, but for them even without Force powers it's still a life directed by the Force in their choices. I'll be there to help. And I won't be angry about it, it's certainly not my choice not to love, and I would not withhold love from you for anything if you find it."

A sniffle escaped, "But master, you know my family. How can anyone in the Republic, especially a Cathar, accept someone who is related to Sith? And my brother...he's not yet, but he wants to be Mandalorian more than anything. I'm seeing what they did here, and the Cathar have every reason to not even want to be in the same sector if they can help it. And," her voice caught, "his parents, his first family were killed on Taris when he was little. Master, it could have been someone I'm related to that killed them. I know, I know, there were a lot of Imperials on Taris at that time, and it could have been anyone, but it also could have been someone I know."

"And none of that is YOU. And he'll know that." She looked down at her hands and then back to Tessy's face. "Give it a chance. The Force doesn't offer us love very often. Find out if it's offering it to you now."

Tessy leaned her head on her master's shoulder and nodded, "Okay. I'll try."

Ky'arra hugged Tessy close. "You get rest. It might help to get some sleep. I certainly think better when rested and you've had quite an eventful day."

"Thank you, master," Tessy felt her cheeks heat again as she remembered some of the events of the day, "I think you're right. Sleep is a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

_My friend and I wanted to make it so our SW:TOR legacies were in the same universe. We had character concepts in both our legacies that we wanted to intertwine in relationships and these stories are the result of our lack of patience while waiting for the Cathar race to be implemented within SWTOR. _

_Arn, Ryll and Elara and Kaicee (Jorgan) who are all Cathar, obviously cannot yet exist in game but all the others referenced in this series of stories can and do._

_There will be TWO Aric Jorgans in this series of stores as well, and we didn't rename them being overfond of his name for both of us, the physical descriptions and relationships should make the different Aric's clear however. Aric Jorgan, Sherastiliin Legacy has the cougar base appearance. Aric Jorgan, Thistle Legacy has the cheetah appearance in game._

_Cast of Characters:_

_Arn Jorgan-Cathar, sniper, member of the Deadeyes, adopted son of Aric Jorgan and Kheari Thistle (Commando Trooper), Thistle Legacy_

_Aric Jorgan(Thistle Legacy) - retired Trooper, father of Arn, married to Kheari Thistle(retired Trooper), works within the Cathar community facilitating fostering of kits who have lost families in the war and arranging adoptions. Runs a fostering home with his wife Kheari on Corellia._

_Aric Jorgan (Sherasiliin Legacy) - retired Trooper, husband of Rhiana Jorgan(retired Trooper), they live and work on Dubrillion._

_Kheari Thistle Jorgan (Thistle Legacy) - retired Trooper, mother of Arn, married to Aric Jorgan, Runs a fostering home with her husband Aric on Corellia._

_Nels - Cathar sniper, member of the Deadeyes, friend of Arn Jorgan (Thistle Legacy)_

_Tedder - Human sniper, member of the Deadeyes, friend of Arn Jorgan (Thistle Legacy)_

_Ryll - biological son of Kheari and Aric Jorgan, Mirialan/Cathar hybrid. Studying at the Academy, plans to become a Trooper. (Thistle Legacy)_

_Elara - biological daughter (twin of Ryll) of Kheari and Aric Jorgan, Mirialan/Cathar hybrid, studying to become a Reclamations Specialist (Thistle Legacy)_

_Rich - Archibald Kimble. otherwise known as Doc in game, husband of Ky'arra Thistle. Thisle Legacy. _

_Ky'arra Thistle - Jedi Master, Master of Tessy Revel (Sherastiliin Legacy, biological daughter of Sildrest and Nia'ree, adopted daughter of Andronikos (Drew) Revel)_

_Nia'ree-Chiss, Sith Inquisitor, Sorcerer  
_

_(Drew)Andronikos Revel-Son of Casey Rix and Andronikos Revel Sr. (Thistle Legacy, father of Nik'khe Revel, husband of A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor)_

_Sildrest- Lethan Twi'lek, Sith Inquisitor, Assassin, traveling companion of Nia'ree and father of her daughter Tessy, married to Nik'khe Revel (Sherastiliin Legacy)_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor (Thistle Legacy)  
_

_Kaicee Jorgan - Cathar Jedi Sage, cousin of Aric Jorgan and friend of Nik'khe Revel (Shared character in both Thistle and Sherastiliin Legacy)_

**A**rn headed back to the trees the next day thoughtful, but keeping an eye out for Tessy and where she might be working. Tedder and Nels were making a point of being boisterous to counter Arn's quiet mood. It's not as if he weren't normally quiet, it was more abnormally quiet while he thought. He only had a few more days before they were back to duty and he wanted to spend as much of it as he could with Tessy, but he wasn't sure how good an idea that was. Or whether she even wanted to. He finally settled on concentrating on getting the tools out to the highest points while keeping an eye out for her distinctive raven-black hair and trying not to think too much about it.

**R**ich watched the new shuttle arrivals while he drank a cup of caf. When he spotted Kaicee stepping off the shuttle he breathed a sigh of relief and headed over to her. "Hey Kaicee! Just who I'd like to talk to. And hey, you aren't busy yet, perfect time even." He put on his best charming smile, looped his arm through hers, and dragged her over to a quiet bench as quickly as he could before she could consider her options and ask what was going on. After manhandling her into a seat he sat next to her. "So...Jedi advice. Wife's padawan met someone here. When Ky'arra figured it out they had only been seeing each other a couple days, but I kinda mucked it badly putting in my two cents. So she's well, confused. I thought you might be able to help. Oh, the young man is Cathar. Name is Jorgan, dunno maybe related to you? Arn Jorgan. Could you talk to...well all concerned and offer helpful Cathar Jedi advice?" Rich chuckled. "Because you know...I'm totally not allowed to speak anymore."

Kaicee shook her head as Rich rambled, "I'd be happy to..." she trailed off as he kept talking and bit her lip to keep from laughing at him.

"Straight out of a romance holovid the way they met. She was sawing branches in the trees and her harness broke. He was working on a lower bridge and caught her before she could become Jedi jello." Rich stood up. "Okay, anyway. Thanks for helping. Good luck."

**K**aicee headed over to the Jedi encampment and stowed her things. She found Master Ky'arra and gave her hug. "I spoke to your husband when I landed. He was waiting for me evidently. He mentioned I might be able to give some direction to your padawan?"

Ky'arra smiled in relief. "Yes, I think you could, Kaicee. She's rather confused by the whole thing and a new perspective, and a Cathar one, would probably do her a world of good."

Kaicee headed over to Tessy's tent and stuck her head in the opening of the tent flap. "Hi, Tessy. How are you this fine morning? Ready to go pound hammers, or do some other city building?"

Tessy looked up and smiled when she saw the Cathar Jedi, "Kaicee! I didn't know you were going to be here!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around the other woman. Then she snorted, "I don't know what I'll be doing today. I think they've had a meeting about me to be honest. I might actually be banned from helping."

Kaicee grinned. "Danger prone Tessy strikes again? Oh bah, I'll talk to them. I know I can find something you can do without hurting yourself if I really think about it."

Tessy giggled and stooped to pull her lightsaber out of her pack. As she did so, one of the smaller flower wreaths she had made fell out and she picked it up, her face turning wistful.

"Oh you found a meadow to make wreaths in? I'm sure your Aunt Nik would have loved going with you and helping with that."

"Yeah, she would have," Tessy said, "I'm not sure..." she shook her head, tightening her lips, and carefully put the wreath back in her pack, "Sorry, thinking. Probably should find something useful to do today."

Kaicee smiled. "I can think of a few things. You know you might not think about it much, we don't say our family names often among the Jedi but do you recall what mine is?"

Tessy shook her head slowly, wondering where Kaicee was going with this conversation. "I can't remember anyone mentioning it that I heard."

"Jorgan. It's Jorgan dear. I understand you met a cousin of mine. And well, I thought I might be able to help you out with a few things."

Color flared up in Tessy's face on hearing the name. "Oh," she squeaked out in a tiny voice, "You...someone told you?"

"Your master thought I might be able to give you some guidance. Being Cathar and having Sith friends."

Tessy nodded slowly, "I forgot. I didn't even think about that. Everyone here is so black and white about everything, it's hard to remember that there are people who are fine with grey."

"You'd be surprised how many of us there are dear. Just not so many in the Jedi order are very vocal about it. But they are there even so. Arn's family is very community oriented. Deal with a lot of people in a lot of places. Yes, they come from a trooper background but that's only a part. I suspect if you talk to him about the Empire you'll find his perspective a lot more 'grey' than you might imagine. Would you like to meet his father? Cousin Aric and I are good friends and he, I am sure, would love to meet you."

"I...I guess that would be okay." She wrung her hands nervously, "I know I might be being silly. Master Ky'arra accepted my background without flinching, but I can't help feeling that she's more of an exception than the rule. I mean, my mother and my grandmother are both on the Dark Council. How do you just _tell_ someone something like that? It would be tricky even in the Empire, but in the Republic?"

"Just like you told me, dear. It's really that simple. And Arn isn't dull-witted. He knows discussing Imperial relatives isn't a smart thing most of the time. You could also always just invite him over and let him meet Nik. Everyone loves her." Kaicee giggled.

Tessy started giggling too, "Kiki would add him to her collection of 'Cathar who don't shoot me on sight' and be absolutely delighted about it."

"Yes, yes she would. Now come on, up and about we go."

**A**ric looked up from studying blueprints of bridges and saw his cousin Kaicee framed in the doorway of the tent, the shadow of someone else behind her. "Kaicee! Come in. I haven't seen you in ages. Coming to help move rubble for us so we can get to some more of the old tree city?"

Kaicee laughed and kissed his cheek, "Hello, cousin. Move rubble? Is that really all you think Jedi are good for?" she shook her head, "What is the galaxy coming to?"

Aric grinned. "A peaceful place eventually. That's my goal anyway." He winked at Kaicee. "Who's with you there?"

Reaching back, Kaicee pulled Tessy forward, "This is Tessy. I've known her since she was a little girl, even though I didn't get to choose her as my padawan. I would have," she smiled fondly at Tessy, "But Ky'arra did first."

Tessy bit her lip and nodded awkwardly, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. She had no idea how much Arn had told his father, "Nice to meet you," she mumbled.

Aric smiled and went over to her and lifted her chin with a finger. "Hello Tessy. I've heard quite a bit about you. Glad to meet you. I think I have a few wreath fragments here too, when Arn was putting his away in his pack I think he lost a few bits. I quite agree with him, you do have stunning eyes." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and winked before letting go and sitting back down at the blueprints.

Kaicee chuckled at the slightly stunned look on Tessy's face and turned back to Aric, "Have I ever told you about my friend, Nik'khe?"

Aric grinned. "The one your brother calls the _"Crazy Sith_"? Yeah, you've told me some stories. Seems like quite a character. Not what you envision of a Sith, but well, most people aren't what you envision, truth be told. Just...people. I left black and white behind a long time ago. Havoc teaches you a lot about how few differences there really are when it comes down to it._ Belsavis was a big eye opener for a lot of us._ And there are _good, and bad_, people everywhere on_ both_ sides."

"Yep, the Crazy Sith. Nik is crazy, but definitely a good person. Well, if you don't push her to the point of wanting to turn you into soup." Kaicee glanced at Tessy to see if she was okay with the conversation so far. Tessy was looking thoughtful, and her aura had calmed a great deal. "We'll let you get back to work, Aric, just thought I'd stop and say 'hi'."

He turned back to the blueprints. "Good to see you Kaicee and good to meet you Tessy. Hope to see you both again."

Tessy favored him with her starbright smile before she colored slightly and hurried out of the tent. Kaicee shook her head and followed the younger woman.

Kaicee hugged Tessy. "See? Not so bad. Aric's seen a lot. He's not like the narrow minded folks you find on Tython sometimes."

"Thank you, Kaicee. I think...I think I need to find...Arn, and maybe talk to him."

"I think that's a fine idea, Tessy. And I'm willing to bet he's looking for you. Or hoping at least to see you."

**A**rn climbed down from the scaffolding for lunch, poured water over his head to cool off, and then looked around the communal lunch tables hoping to spot Tessy.

Tessy wheedled a sandwich out of one of the cooks and then perched on a rock near the main exit of the community lunch room, hoping she'd see Arn as he was leaving since she had no idea where he'd been working that day.

Arn grabbed a few sandwiches and headed to the exit thinking he might walk over to the Jedi encampment and see if she was still over there when he spotted her. A bright grin crossed his face and he headed her direction. "Hi there. Just about given up on finding you today. You get banned from the scaffolding too?" He directed a teasing grin her way.

Tessy giggled, color making her cheeks glow and her eyes sparkle, "I don't actually know. I haven't gone to offer my services and watch them trip over themselves to try and politely tell me to 'please, no, just go away' yet." She looked down for a moment, "I actually, um, was hoping you had time to talk. Later if you can't now. I know you've got a lot to do."

"Not really. I can take a break. They're just using me as a glorified lifter because I'm faster than the old machines they have around. Not like they can't use the equipment and do just as well." He stood and offered his hand. "There's a closer, not quite as pretty grove that's private not far from here. Would that work?"

"Sounds perfect," Tessy smiled and took his hand, hopping down from her rock.

Arn led her to a smaller grassy grove and sat on the grass with a smile. "Come on, sit. What do you want to talk about?"

Tessy sank down beside him, cross-legged and started plucking nervously at the grass with one hand. "I want to tell you," she finally said, "about my family."

He caught her chin with his hand and pulled her eyes to his. "It doesn't matter you know. It really doesn't. But, I'm listening, whatever you want to say."

"Maybe it doesn't. But it still does. I'm not saying," she bit her lip, "I'm not saying I think you'll possibly change your mind about me in some way. But they are part of my life, so they do matter. And I don't want you to just listen because I need to say it. I want you to know because you want to know who I am."

"Tell me then. Who do you look like? Who in your family has those eyes, or are they just yours? What about that smile? Do you have any hot-tempered relatives I need to be…" he chuckled "...very calm around?"

Tessy giggled at that, "Well, there are a number of hot-tempered ones actually. My whole family is pretty...emotional I guess you could say," she sobered slightly, "I guess most of my features come from my mother, but she's actually Chiss believe it or not. She's also a Sith."

"I believe it. My mother's Mirialan, remember? And my sister and brother are a Cathar hybrid. Sounds like there is more to it than just your mom though or you would have said your Dad was human. Chiss/human hybrids aren't that uncommon. And yes, I heard the Sith part. I'm betting she is a follower of Light though, or she wouldn't have let you become a Jedi."

A relieved smile spread across Tessy's face, "Yes, mother is more devoted to the Light than a lot of Jedi I know. Not that she won't defend any of us, and she's powerful, so she'd take on anyone she had to, and probably win. You're right though, my father isn't human. Papan is, he's married to mother and he's the dad that raised me, like your dad I guess, but I was born just before he and mother met actually. My actual father, he's who I got the eyes from by the way, well, he's twi'lek. And married to Papan's half-sister. They are both Sith as well, Papan is not."

Arn's eyes danced for a moment. "Papan's one of the hot-tempered ones isn't he? You hesitated, like you can't quite decide how to describe what he is."

"He definitely is, but he's glacially calm compared to Gpaw. And Grandmother...honestly, it's best to not get into her right now. Papan, yeah, I can't really describe him. He's an amazing shot, can charm his way into just about anything, and, well like I already said, he's one of my favorite people in the galaxy. I do have a brother and he's a lot like Papan and Gpaw, even named after both of them, it's like the name is a curse," she giggled, "Well, maybe not a curse, but still."

Arn reached out and snagged her by the waist and pulled her to him, placing his nose against hers. "Sounds like it's a good thing I'm used to being shot at." He smiled widely. "Just wait till you meet my mother and she drags you up half a mountain for fun, then you can decide who has the most challenging family. Or alternatively, tosses you in alone in a room with twenty-five Cathar kits and asks you to play with them. Honestly, you haven't lived till you've been abandoned in a playroom full of hyperactive kits by my mother."

Tessy placed her hands on either side of his face, "You might be used to being shot at, but if there is one thing I'm good at_,_ it's blocking blaster bolts with my lightsaber. No one is going to shoot you."

Arn placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his, covering her mouth hungrily. He locked his hand on her waist stroking lightly. He reached for her hand and pulled it to his chest, flat against his heart.

The feeling of Arn's heart racing beneath her palm sent a thrill through Tessy. She pressed closer to him, feeling his warmth and strength surrounding her through the Force. A little sigh of pleasure escaped and she melted against him.

Enfolding her in his arms, he pulled her against his chest while he lowered his mouth to the side of her neck lightly trailing kisses to her collarbone and then back up her neck, running his lips lightly over the edges of her ear before pulling her head against his chest and resting his head atop hers while his heart pounded under her ear.

Tessy snuggled in against him, her eyes shut and a smile curving her lips. After a moment, she pulled back slightly and raised her eyes to his, "So, there are only a couple of other things I'm still a little worried about. Well, mostly just one thing, really."

"And what would that be?"

"Well," she colored, "this is all new to me, as you probably guessed, but, um, my family on the whole is pretty impulsive. Mostly, I'm worried about knowing the difference between new and exciting and...I guess, real. I'm probably not making sense. Sorry."

He smiled lightly and held her eyes. "Real feels like a piece of you that you didn't know was missing just fell into place. That make any sense?"

"I'm not sure," she said quietly.

Raising his lips to the top of her head, he kissed it gently. "I know..." breathing out softly against her hair "...any number of ways to…" he trailed his claws behind her ears and down her neck "...to, be, to make you feel, well, new and exciting I guess, and believe me I want to...badly, but that's only a small part of you, and it can be confusing, so...trying very hard not to. Just to...know you without making it too confusing. Not saying I'll succeed, but I'm trying."

Tessy shivered at his touch, and at his words, the emotion coming through the Force as well in case she had any doubts as to what he was telling her. "I trust you, Arn. And I'm so grateful for your honesty. I think you're probably right about the confusing thing though, and while I admit I am curious," her face heated at the admission, "I think it's too much right now. I like this. I like talking to you and spending time with you. It just feels like everything is happening so fast and I need to sort things out in my head first. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Anything you need is okay. Won't be as easy as say...laying in field for two weeks, not moving, waiting on a target while making no noise, but..." he grinned cheekily "...I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Tessy had been slowly putting pieces together since the morning and she suddenly tilted her head up to look at Arn curiously, "Kaicee is your cousin, right? And she has a brother named Aric?"

"Yes, well he's a little older than Dad, but yes it's a family name. Kaicee's brother was in Havoc too, just a bit earlier than Dad. His wife as well." He thought for a moment trying to remember her name. "Rhiana, that was it, that's his wife's name.

A slow smile crossed Tessy's features, "Yes, I've met her. Actually," she giggled, "She was holding mother's hand while she was labor with me. Havoc's medic delivered me. I believe your cousin was in the other room at the time. He still will call Uncle Sil 'creepy' but I think it's just a joke between them now. He was a little freaked out at the time about being in a room with a Sith and a Dashade. Can't really blame him I guess. Dashade aren't that social, and Uncle Sil was kind of...distracted."

"I can imagine. Yeah, my younger sister is named after my mother's medic from her days in Havoc. My brother is named after her roommate at the Academy who was a sort of surrogate brother to her. Those, by the way, are the only two permanent ones. There are never less than five fosters running around the house as well, getting to know the family while Mom tries to find them permanent families. And there is Mütte, my grandmother's, foster home, and Eli, my grandfather, who is retired SIS, and a large brood of various cousins most of whom are in the Core in some way."

Tessy's eyes sparkled, "My Aunt Kiki is going to love meeting you. She is fascinated with Cathar, she's Kaicee's friend the 'Crazy Sith' if you've heard about her, and she's a Sith Pureblood, well half anyway, and apparently she gets shot at on sight by nearly every Cathar she's ever met. So, she adores your cousins, I swear she'd pack them up in box if she could, because they never tried to shoot her."

"Tried is probably the operative word there too." He chuckled. "Yeah, I can see where that might be fascinating to her, on the whole a Sith can ruin your day if you just have a rifle or a blaster. You have a choice. Do I find out if the person with the lightsaber is friendly or do I just shoot? Most Cathar choose shoot."

"I guess I can understand that," Tessy said thoughtfully, "But if by chance it's someone like my aunt who would be happy to talk, you've just ruined any chance of that happening. And once you irritate a Sith, even one inclined to be friendly? You'd better be dang sure you can end things because otherwise they will."

"Well, my personal philosophy involves eventual galactic peace. Maybe not overall all the time, but there is no reason for the ceaseless fighting. But first everyone needs to stop shooting and unfortunately that's not a long term goal of the people in charge, on either side. I fight for the Republic because it seems the better choice, but I have no delusions that they are always right. I also don't have the delusion that everyone on the Empire side is wrong. But I'm one person. I do what I can to make a difference, that's what I can do."

Tessy hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on them smiling at him, "The galaxy could definitely use a few more soldiers like you, Arn." She reached a hand over and laced her fingers with his, "Your parents must be very proud of you."

"I try. Works sometimes." Arn's face looked curious for a moment. "You know, Cousin Kaicee said something odd to me earlier before we went out, didn't think too much about it at the time. She's always introducing me to interesting Jedi friends who she thinks need the stick they are holding lowered a notch or two. But she asked where the meadow was, said she had a friend she wanted me to meet, but she needed a private place. You don't think...I mean it'd be near suicide to bring a Sith to Cathar."

"You don't know my aunt though," Tessy said, burying her face into her knees, "She'd think it was great fun. Wouldn't even hesitate. Did Kaicee happen to mention a time frame?" Tessy grinned, "Suicide or not, if Kiki is here, I want to see her. And you need to meet her, Kaicee is right. You said you liked enthusiastic people, and I've never met anyone as enthusiastic as Aunt Kiki."

Arn put his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes. "Tomorrow afternoon heading to evening. She said a few hours after noon. Trust me, I'll be sure to bring you, if it's really that."

"Don't sound so grumpy about it," Tessy nudged him, "She's a lot of fun. And I'm pretty sure she can get in and out without being seen. Shouldn't be a problem at all, especially with Kaicee's help. Honestly, those two are terrifying together. Not in a bad way or anything. More you're grateful that they actually can't spend much time together because of the crazy things they get up to," she shook her head.

"Right." He forced a smile. "I look forward to it then." He shook his head and laughed and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Tessy caught his face and pressed her lips to his, "You aren't scared of me are you? I'm actually an awful lot like my aunt, even though we're not blood relatives."

"Didn't say I was scared now did I. I'm just counting the number of people, theoretically of course, on this planet, that I know personally, who wouldn't see things quite the way I do. And how few of them I'd really like to fight over the issue."

"It'll be fine," Tessy giggled, "don't worry."

"**I**'m just going to see Kaicee. And a cousin. In a private and perfectly safe meadow. For a few hours. Then I'll shuttle back. Perfectly safe. No need to get hyperactive, Sildrest."

Sildrest folded his arms and gave Nik a frosty look, "A meadow on _Cathar_, Nik'khe. That doesn't sound perfectly safe. That sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Kaicee would NOT…" Nik fought for words "...invite me...if it weren't safe." She smiled triumphantly at having come up with something that sounded halfway reasonable to her.

"Kaicee's idea of safe is about the same as yours, as in not at all. And I'm supposed to believe that she invited you there and this isn't because you begged her to find a way for you to visit?"

Nik's eyes widened and she looked grossly offended. "_She_ called me. I did not beg. I didn't even _know_ she was on Cathar."

His eyes narrowed, "Fine. I'm coming too though."

Nik smiled brightly. "Okay. Kaicee said Tessy was there too and that she'd try to get her to come, if she wasn't doing Jedi stuff."

Sildrest rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, "Why do I feel like I was just out-maneuvered?"

Nik leaned in and gave Sildrest a kiss on the cheek. "I have _no idea_."

**A**rn dropped by the Jedi encampment the next day and waved at Tessy. "Cousin Kaicee said she would meet us, she had something to do first evidently."

Tessy smiled and waved back, "As soon as Master Ky'arra says I can leave. I'm ready."

Ky'arra nodded. "Go ahead, Tessy. I might be able to get you work tomorrow painting. I think I've reached a negotiation point regarding the 'paint issue'."

"Oh, good." Tessy forced false enthusiasm into her voice. Not that she didn't appreciate her master's efforts, but the fact that she had to play diplomacy just to get Tessy a place on a work crew was insulting. She shook herself and clipped her lightsaber to her belt, giving Arn a bright smile, "Okay, let's go."

Arn led the way and carefully looked into the opening in the meadow ahead of her. "Hmm, there are three people there. Cousin Kaicee only mentioned your Aunt. Oh well, let's go see." He turned and offered his hand to Tessy.

Tessy put her hand in his, reaching out to the Force to see who was there. Her face lit up at the two familiar presences and she nearly started dancing in place, "It's Aunt Kiki and Uncle Sil! They're both here!"

Arn smiled and headed in. "Hey, Kaicee. Sorry we're late, Tessy's master has been trying to get her back on the work crews and evidently made some progress." He gripped Tessy's hand a little harder and smiled at Nik. He tilted his head and thought for a moment and then gave up with a grin. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arn. I'm afraid I don't know names since Cousin Kaicee didn't see fit to tell me. It's nice to meet you." He glanced at Tessy's snickering face. "**You** thought this was such a great idea. You introduce me."

Giggling, Tessy threw her arms around Nik and then said, "This is my Aunt Nik'khe. Or Kiki, as I call her," she kissed Nik's cheek. Then, she wrapped her arms around Sildrest giving him a kiss as well, "And this is my Uncle Sildrest. Or 'Uncle Sil'. I couldn't say their names when I was little and they kind of stuck."

Arn smiled and sat on the grass pulling Tessy's hand so she sat next to him. "Anyway, nice to meet you." He smiled charmingly at Nik. "Tessy says you collect Cathar who don't shoot you."

Nik grinned at Kaicee. "Yes, Kaicee was sort of my first. Unless you count Aric, and I don't usually. He was constrained by rules or something..."

Kaicee giggled, "More he was ordered by his wife to behave, but same difference I suppose. I wasn't there, but I'm sure they had one of their little 'eye arguments'. She always wins, I'm not sure why he still bothers trying."

Arn laughed. "My mom and dad are the same. I think it's just stubbornness now and refusing to admit defeat."

"Possibly," Kaicee laughed, "I don't pretend to understand what goes through my brother's head. He does like you though, Nik, and he wouldn't shoot you."

Arn glanced at the three and smiled at Kaicee and Nik. His fingers hit the grass and without thinking he pulled some of the wildflowers while he was talking and started making a chain. "So, did Kaicee manage to show you anything in the new city or did she just get you to the meadow?"

Kaicee smiled. "I showed Nik where Tessy fell out of the tree."

Nik grinned and giggled. "That sounded very exciting too. Was it Tessy?"

Tessy ducked her head, "Well, I'm not sure if exciting is quite the word. I do want you to know, that I was composing a farewell letter to all of you as I fell. I did try to be a little thoughtful." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Arn, "I suppose the end of the fall was exciting. I wasn't expecting anyone to actually catch me."

Arn chuckled. "Well, I wasn't expecting a pretty girl to fall from the sky either. So it was a surprise for both of us."

Kaicee grinned. "Arn's a goat-cat. He was climbing the scaffolding bringing up tools. He's faster than the lifters."

Arn sighed and looked down. "I am **not** a goat-cat. I can simply climb. My _mother_ is the goat, and she's Mirialan anyway."

"You see," Tessy said, "I was banished to the tree tops with my lightsaber and told to cut off _small_ branches after I nailed someone's pant leg to the tree and spilled paint. They seemed to think this was the safest thing for me to do." She made a face, "I suppose there's something comforting in the fact that I fell because someone else didn't check the harness very well and not because of anything else I had done. Don't tell my mother, okay? She's already practically given up on me."

Arn shook his head. "That's silly. You only have accidents when you're nervous. That's easy to see. And the harness wasn't your accident anyway. You know, I **know **I am not the most talkative person here, yet I seem to be the only one talking. Someone else talk?" Arn looked down at his hands and saw he had made a daisy chain unconsciously. He smiled and offered it to Nik. "Looks like I was making things without realizing it. Tessy said you liked them too. So…other than tree climbing and..." he glanced at Tessy slyly "...catching people...I'm a sniper. trooper. And…I fall back on my mother's training and make daisy chains when I have no idea what to say." He grinned.

Nik chuckled and exchanged looks with Kaicee.

Arn smiled and stood. "Well, I need to get back to climbing the scaffolding, or I will be berated as a slacker tonight. And I'd really rather not get Tessy into more trouble with her Master so I probably should get her back to her encampment too." He offered his hand to Tessy with a smile. "Want to head back?"

"Probably should," Tessy agreed. She passed out hugs and kisses to Nik and Sildrest again, promising to visit soon before returning to Arn and taking his hand. "Bye, Kaicee, see you later. Bye, Kiki! Bye, Uncle Sil!"

Arn headed toward the secondary exit he'd found and headed through, followed by Tessy.

**N**ik giggled. "Nice young man. Very polite. Don't think he quite knew what to do with us though. Well, come on Sild, let's head back before someone notices our shuttle."

Sildrest stood up from the rock he'd been sitting on as Nik approached. He was frowning thoughtfully and replaying not the conversations he'd just witnessed, but the actions.

Kaicee laughed at Nik's comment, "Well, does anyone really know what to do with you, Nik? You may be charming, but you catch nearly everyone off-guard."

Nik giggled at Kaicee. "So, he really did manage to get Tessy to go have a picnic with him the day he met her? You have quite the charming cousin then I'd say. We really should go though. Why are you frowning, Sild? I think Tessy's young man is quite nice."

"You can't be serious, Nik. He's...you can't be serious..."

Nik raised her eyebrows. "Well, I, of course, could be wrong. But I don't think so. Given that I don't know of any dates at all that Tessy has been interested in going out on before, and that young man seems to have managed quite a few with her in the short time Kaicee has been here. Kaicee says they even had a daisy chain contest in the meadow. She knows all the good gossip."

Kaicee smiled, "I'm not sure how much it helps, but Arn seems quite taken with Tessy, and from her reaction, I think she feels at least somewhat the same."

"Yeah, that doesn't help," Sildrest growled.

**T**essy glanced around as they exited the meadow and then smiled up at Arn, "Do you really have to go back to work already?"

Arn turned to her smiling. "I am perfectly fine with being called a slacker by my friends who have no better use of their time than to nail boards. And last time I checked, this was volunteer work."

"Good, because while it's nice to spend time with you with other people around...I'd really rather..." she trailed off, color blooming in her cheeks. Focusing on the Force, she bit her lip and tried to shield her emotions. The last thing she wanted was her family or her master to decide to come and find out what was going on.

"Well, while the other glade doesn't have as many pretty flowers, it is fortuitously in between the pretty one and your encampment." He grinned, his canines showing slightly while he chuckled.

"Can we go there?" Tessy asked, her eyes shining at him.

"I would love to." He wrapped his arm around her waist and showed her the path to the other glade while trying very hard not to think about what he absolutely couldn't do and concentrate on enjoying what he could.

Tessy was quietly thoughtful when they reached the other secluded spot. She realized on the way that she was sensing Arn's emotions more strongly than before. She was immensely flattered by the desire she felt from him, it also made her insides feel like jelly, all nervous and excited at the same time. She was also extremely grateful for his willingness to be patient with her. She could sense that as well.

He grinned suddenly and bit the side of his lip looking quite playful and she found herself off her feet, one arm holding her up while he kissed her lightly and tickled her stomach with the other hand. He lightly tossed her down onto the grass inside the glade and settled down next to her grinning. "So...are you ticklish?"

"Does anyone ever actually answer that question truthfully?" Tessy giggled and bumped her nose into his.

"Hmm. True. Probably not. Guess I'll find out." One claw on an index finger popped out and he carefully started tracing down her arms and then side and stomach trying to find tickle spots.

Tessy bit her lip, watching him with sparkling eyes. He was unlikely to find where she was ticklish, at least while she was lying on this side, so she just watched him. Studying the way his muscles shifted under the thin cloth of his work shirt. And the intensity of his eyes while he searched for where she might be ticklish.

Grinning with a sneaky look, he lowered his face to her neck and very lightly rubbed the short furs of his face against her skin. His long lashes brushing against her ear while he chuckled. "So, is there a reason you want to stay on that one side in particular, Tess?" he murmured lightly.

She whimpered slightly at the touch of his fur, and the warmth of his breath, but it was the way he said her name that melted her completely. "Umm, no, no reason," she whispered. "Just the way I'm laying."

"Oh good." He wrapped his arm around her and rolled her toward him with a grin, switching hands with the claw and tracing down the other side before ducking his head to the center of her throat and kissing it lightly.

Tessy realized her mistake too late and a bubble of laughter burst from her when he found the ticklish spot on her side. "Arn!" she squealed and tried to bat his hand away.

Eyes shining he grinned widely. "Ah hah."

Even Cathar reflexes were no match for the Force and Tessy flipped them so that she was sitting on his chest, "That is _privileged_ information, Arn Jorgan. And you owe me knowledge of where you are ticklish now."

"Ah, but you see that's the thing, it's not an easily describable place. And you might be ticklish there yourself. Haven't actually tried..." He pulled her down onto his chest and very lightly ran his tongue behind her ear. before he very delicately pressed his canines against her neck and raked them slowly down behind her ear to her collarbone before looking back up into her eyes, locking glowing golden-green into her blue eyes and smiling.

Tessy shivered and then giggled, "Well, I'll remember that. Ambush is more fun, you know."

A light chuckle burst from his lips. "I'll listen carefully then. If you don't cheat with the Force sneaking up on a Cathar isn't easy though."

"I totally plan on cheating," Tessy replied with a smirk. "Besides, Papan isn't easy to sneak up on, and I did manage to once or twice without the Force. He _may_ have let me, but at least once I think was genuinely just me." She moved off of him and sat next to his head, "I want you to know, Arn, I really appreciate you being so understanding. I don't want to make it more difficult for you, so please, just tell me if...you know..."

He propped himself up on his elbow moving to lay on his side. "Torture is good for the soul, or something. I'm fine. So...completely changing the subject, your Aunt Kiki seemed very nice. Your Uncle Sil on the other hand was seriously contemplating major organ relocation, mine. I have seen the look before. Usually on people about to attempt to shoot me. It's never a good sign."

"Um, yeah, he wasn't very happy I'm afraid," her eyes danced, "I wouldn't worry too much, Kiki liked you, and she can manage Uncle Sil. Whether he wants to admit it or not."

He grinned. "Okay. Well, we are now approaching the 'it's almost dark and your Master might actually start looking for you soon' time of day. Should we head back to your encampment before she sends out search parties, or worse looks for us herself, which I suspect strongly is rather easier for a Jedi than I had imagined before."

Tessy giggled, "Yeah, Master Ky'arra can pretty much find me anywhere if we're in the same system. She won't send search parties, but she will either send Rich or come herself," she giggled again, "I suspect she'd come herself, Rich is easily distracted on tasks he doesn't particularly care to do, and fetching me is rather high on that list."

Arn smiled slowly and reached out a long arm, snagging Tessy by the waist and pulling her down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and angled his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. Pulling back, he set his lips lightly against hers while he touched his nose gently to hers. "You are so beautiful, Tess. Did you know the stars reflect in your eyes? They do, they glow."

Wrapping her arms around Arn's neck, Tessy buried her face against him. She was almost shaking from emotion. Her mother's sudden Force touch surprised her, but she realized that she was probably broadcasting and mother checked in almost daily to make sure she was okay. She quickly reassured her that she was fine, more than fine and she felt her mother's amusement as she withdrew her presence. Peeking up at Arn, she giggled again, "I need to learn to shield I think. Mother just checked in."

Arn shook his head and pressed his face in her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it against his fur. "This is one of the times I think I am **so **glad my parents are not Force sensitive. _That _would be annoying."

"I guess I'm just used to it," Tessy smiled, enjoying the feel of his arms and his aura wrapped around her, "And there are definitely bonuses. Granted, getting the attention of a Dark Council member isn't exactly a bonus, but mother was mostly just amused."

A quick smile quirked on his face. "I imagine using the Light side while on the Dark Council is quite a juggling act. Sounds like a very smart, and brave woman to me."

"She is. We don't always see eye to eye, but mother is amazing and if I can make her proud, I'll feel like I've accomplished something."

Arn stood and offered her a hand up. "Come on. Back to your Master. You can find out if you get to _paint _tomorrow."

Tessy rolled her eyes, "Fair warning. If I am _'allowed_' to and they put me on any of the upper platforms, make sure you're not on one directly below me. I anticipate another _'paint incident'_ and it's probably not going to be accidental."

He grinned abruptly with an evil gleam in his eye. "Ooh, I'll have to look for you. Maybe I can get both Nels and Tedder under you."

"What color do you think would look best on them?" she mused, her eyes dancing. "The green is striking, but they had some lovely neon purple as well. I have no idea what they are planning on painting with that. It's rather hideous if you're not a sign on Nar Shaddaa."

"Oh, if you have any choice, try for the purple. I am _sure_ that will be amazing on them. For days..."

"I will definitely try for the purple," Tessy said, grinning up at Arn. "And trust me, when a Jedi spills paint on someone. They get _all_ the paint on them."

Arn laughed till tears ran down his face and kissed Tessy soundly. "Come on. Back you go. We must plot more later."


End file.
